


The Fall of Icarus

by thatskindagay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Beckerson is back pog, Betrayal, Childhood Friends, Doubt, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Inspired by The Fall of Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, No beta we die like tubbo during the festival, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), from tommy’s stream on january 20, kinda short, smp dream can suck a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskindagay/pseuds/thatskindagay
Summary: Icarus had fallen, but he fell with glee. He fell knowing of what he had done, and he fell of his own accord. Icarus had thrown his head to the winds, bared his teeth to the world, and laughed.Sapnap had watched as Dream climbed and climbed; had watched as his best friend fought battle after battle, war after useless war. Each time, he naively assisted in the sake of friendship, in the sake of fighting alongside the man he had grown up with.It had taken far too long to notice that the man from his youth was already gone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	The Fall of Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot will contain scenes of minor blood, manipulation, and angst. If these are alarming, I suggest clicking off.
> 
> I also curse a bit in the end notes. That can be skipped though, so if this is a problem, please skip them.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dream was Icarus.

It was clear in the way he always looked for a new way to gain power, to further the grasp of control in his hands. The mask wasn’t for any particular use, other than to hide what he felt, and prevent anyone from using emotions against him; to keep the strings pulled taught under his fingers.

His wings were the skills he bore proudly- false illusions of a future of power and control. False prejudices of a reality in which everything went his way, in which he could keep everyone under his thumb, and in his image. In truth, they were weights that would bear down on his shoulders, wearing down his spirit, and breaking down his morals.

The sun of Dream’s story was power and success, alluring and beautiful, tempting and dangerous. The closer he climbed, the closer he got to falling. The only way from the top was down, and Dream’s wax wings were beginning to melt.

All anyone could do was watch as he fell from the heavens.

There were certain parts of the story that people never mentioned though.

They never mentioned the way Icarus laughed as he fell, or the way Daedalus only watched, hope too far gone to think of even trying to save his son. 

Icarus had fallen, but he fell with glee. He fell knowing of what he had done, and he fell of his own accord. With his head thrown to the winds, and his teeth bared to the world, Icarus had _laughed_.

Sapnap had watched as Dream climbed and climbed; had watched as his best friend fought battle after battle, war after useless war. Each time, he naively assisted in the sake of friendship, in the sake of fighting alongside the man he had grown up with.

It had taken far too long to notice that the man from his youth was already gone.

There wasn’t anymore warmth to his sarcastic comments, there wasn’t anymore humor in his words and actions, and there was no more space for a friend, only pawns. 

Sapnap didn’t remember when he had gone from being treated like a friend into being treated like a tool- something disposable. Maybe it was after George had been dethroned, maybe it was after Tommy was exiled, maybe it was even in the first war against L’Manberg.

Either way, it didn’t change his position now.

It didn’t change the Netherite sword’s weight in his hands, or the cold growing in his chest that extended to the tip of his blade, now angled towards the masked man’s neck. The cold wasn’t bitter though, more furious. It was a blizzard, fitful and angry, tearing through his body and making him blind.

The chorus of voices around him calmed the storm a bit, but staring at the blank smile of a cold porcelain mask made him want to unleash that icey blast.

The cacophony of voices around him calmed, and their attention turned to the youngest of the group- Tommy- who had taken his place above the obsidian casing they had placed Dream in. 

“Tell them what you did, Dream,” the blonde hissed out, chin tilted upwards and mouth pressed in a grim line. “Tell them.”

The masked man’s shoulders raised in fury, fists trembling in rage. Sapnap watched with delight as he took an inhale, guilty pleasure arising from seeing the person who had used and manipulated him in such a state.

Dream was defenseless, it was the first time he had ever been so. The Netherite armor he once wore was now on his enemy, the weapons he slaved over to keep control over those of his server were now held by the opposing force.

There wasn’t much choice.

“I blew up the community house,” he said in a low growl. 

The voices quieted altogether too shocked and confused to speak or make noise. They had assumed there would be some sort of attachment Dream had to the house, some sort of remembrance of the time him and his friends had spent there.

Some sort of humanity.

But if he wasn’t even attached to the community house, the one place he had created, worked, sweated, and bled for, what would he have attachment to? Had all those years and time spent with any of them meant anything?

Had he ever truly cared?

Sapnap didn’t know he had stepped forward, or even moved at all until he heard a shatter, his fist sparking with a new pain, and smattered with blood. The shards of porcelain spread around the casing, and along the sides.

The small pained and shocked gasp from Dream made him smile a bit, before he was pulled backwards by Punz. Nobody bothered to reprimand him though, and nobody seemed to care as the villain of their story clutched at a bleeding face, red liquid dripping past his hands and onto the black ground.

Tommy gulped, but continued, eyebrows furrowed with concern. “What else?”

Dream didn’t respond, merely glaring up at Sapnap with those emerald eyes from their youth. There wasn’t any light though, and there wasn’t any fondness, only power-crazed fury.

Tommy decided not to push the question, and jumped down, steps tense and shaking a bit while the group watched him stalk to the other end of the hall. It was a wide room, covered wall to wall in glass cases, all with labels and names of people. 

“He was collecting everyone’s valuables to use against them,” the teen choked out. “There’s only a few here so far. Just for Sapnap, me, and Ghostbur.”

The ravenette’s eyes flicked up to a bucket rested on a shelf, his name on the sign above it. There was a swishing in the water, and clunking as whatever inside hit the walls of its metal container. Sapnap leaned over with intrigue, and then paused.

“Beckerson?” he half-whispered, hands reaching up to grasp at the edges of the bucket.

Tommy merely nodded sympathetically, hand laid across the back of a cow- Henry- whom Sapnap had been blamed for killing.

If the fury from before had been bad, it wasn’t anything compared to now, vision red with rage from the fact that not only had his pet been stolen, but he had been blamed for a crime he had never committed.

The years of knowing Dream were lies, manipulations. Maybe he had once been a better person, but now, he was an empty shell, a disappointment of his old self.

And as Sapnap watched Sam lead his childhood best friend away to an inescapable prison, one designed to trap him until death, the ravenette knew he’d _never_ visit. 

Maybe Sapnap was Daedalus in Dream’s story, maybe he had given up hope long ago, and this could have been prevented if he hadn’t. 

But in the end, Icarus had flown too close to the sun, and his wax wings melted of his own accord. 

_ In the end, Dream had fallen.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! It was fun to write, even though it only took me like an hour. 
> 
> I wanted to base this off of the tale of Icarus, which I’m sure most people are acquainted with. Just incase though, I’ll explain it a bit.
> 
> Daedalus and Icarus were trapped in a tower by Minos, a king whom had requested the labyrinth to trap the minotaur (which Daedalus aided Theseus in killing). The solution Daedalus found in escaping was to create wings of wax and feathers, collected from the birds and beehives by the window.
> 
> When they managed to fly away, Daedalus had warned Icarus of going too close to the son, but Icarus, being the stupid fuck he was, flew too close to the sun and his wings melted.
> 
> I’m not sure if the pieces of him laughing and Daedalus losing hope are actually part of the myth, but I added them for dramatic flair.
> 
> On another note: Tommy’s stream really do got me sad tho. Dream’s my favorite character, along with Ranboo, even if he’s a manipulative dick.


End file.
